Dear Diary,
by Pom-Pom1
Summary: Kagome keeps a diary and writes down what happens that day, but the funny part is that Kagome finds out that Inuyasha writes in a diary.
1. Diary logs

Dear Diary,  
  
Today we got 5 shards of the Shikon Jewel from demons called The Thunder Brothers. They were really hard to beat. I was in danger because one of the brothers was holding me and Shippo captive and he threw a solar beam at us and I was sure that I died, but we were saved by Shippo's dad's fur of Fox Fire. It was kind of weird because Inuyasha grabbed my arm and yelled out "Kagome don't leave me!" That was freaky, but it was kind of brave that Inuyasha was telling me not to leave him because he thought it was my souls saying goodbye to him because I got hit by a solar beam. That was so brave and generous that he cared for me and that he missed me when he thought I was dead. I kind of like him for that. I hope that next time when I am in danger he will save me and show some kind of affection.  
  
*/Always,  
  
Kagome  
  
"Kagome what the heck are you writing in?" Inuyasha said in curiosity.  
  
"If you don't mind I am writing in my diary," Kagome told Inuyasha.  
  
"Why do you write in such a girly thing? That is so girly you wouldn't even imagine. I wouldn't even be caught dead writing in one of those things," Inuyasha said with a laughy kind of smile.  
  
"I don't care what you think of it. And you do you know what else. Some guys do write in diary's, but for a guy it is sometimes called a journal, but it is all up to the guy," Kagome explained with an attitude.  
  
"What are you babbling about now?" Inuyasha said raising his voice.  
  
"You said you wanted to know," Kagome said back to his question.  
  
"Well excuse me for intruding in your privacy," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well thank you for understanding," Kagome said for relieve.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later That Evening~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I will be right back you guys. I have to go look for something. Okay!" Inuyasha said leaving.  
  
"Alright, but be back in an hour because we have to go look for more shards of the Shikon Jewel." Kagome yelled to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha waved his hand still walking into the woods.  
  
"Okay!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
Inuyasha walked deep into the forest. He walked deeper and deeper and deeper into the forest. Then he finally stopped and jumped high into a tree. He looked in all directions to see if anybody was around. Then he pulled out a handbook that had on the front that said Diary. He opened it and turned to a page that was blank and started writing in it.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was I was the man. I killed two demons called The thunder Brothers. In all they had 5 shards of the Shikon Jewel. It was hard, but it was no sweat at all. I also made a fool of myself because I thought Kagome was dead and that her soul was telling me goodbye because Kagome said "Inuyasha you fought a good battle and did your job well" then the blue stuff around her shot up into the air and I grabbed Kagome's arm and yelled "Kagome don't leave me" and then the blue fire went up and Kagome was still standing there and then I found out that she wasn't leaving me, but the Fox Fire was saving her (bringing her back to life). I am so embarrassed because Miroku said that I was showing passion for Kagome, but I don't think so. I can't believe that I said that out loud in front of everybody. I am just glad that she is alright. When I thought she was leaving me I almost wanted to cry because I was thinking that I should have protected her better. I am just glad that it is over and the next when that sort of thing happens again I won't blurt anything out anymore.  
  
Half Demon,  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha put his diary away and climbed down the tree and headed towards where Kagome, Miroku and Shippo were. 


	2. Inuyasha where are you?

"Inuyasha is that you?" Kagome said looking through her backpack.  
  
"Yes it me, don't worry," Inuyasha said walking towards her.  
  
"Come on we need to get going guys. If we want to complete the Shikon Jewel we need to get a move on." Miroku said leading the way.  
  
"You're right we need to look for more shards of Shikon Jewel." Kagome agreed.  
  
So all for of them headed out into the forest to find some more demons to battle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha we haven't even ran into a demon yet since yesterday. We haven't even ran into any villages or people," Miroku said Confused.  
  
"You got us lost didn't you. I knew it, I knew that you would get us lost. Kagomeee, Inuyasha got us lost." Shippo cried.  
  
"What!! What re you babbling about know Shippo? We are not lost. I know, where we are." Inuyasha yelled at Shippo.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha is yelling at me." Shippo cried to Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha stop yelling at Shippo. He's just a little fox." Kagome told Inuyasha.  
  
"well don't tell me that I got you lost because I didn't. I know where we are and we are… we are…(Inuyasha sniffed the air) we are going to be coming near a waterfall in about 5 minutes. You just wait and see." Inuyasha said scared and confused.  
  
About 5 to 10 minutes later they finally came to a beautiful waterfall just like Inuyasha said they would.  
  
"You see I told you that I knew where we were and that we weren't lost," Inuyasha said rubbing it in.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha that we doubted you," Kagome apologized.  
  
"Thank you!" Inuyasha said turning the other way. "I should have some respect from all of you all because I am the one (Inuyasha turns around) who saves your but in bat…tle."  
  
When Inuyasha turned around he saw Miroku and Shippo having a picnic and Kagome swimming.  
  
"Rrrrr," Inuyasha growled. "I'm going to be in the woods and none of you better follow me. Bye! " I won't be long."  
  
Again Inuyasha went deep into the forest. When he got far enough he hid behind a tree and began to write in his diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
All day they kept on blaming me that I got them lost , but I proved them wrong. Shippo, Miroku and Kagome have no respect for me at all. When I am talking to them it is like talking to paper and paper listens and yet I listen to every word that they say. Like today when I was talking and I turned around they weren't even listening to me because Kagome was swimming and Miroku and Shippo were having a picnic. The only thing weird about Kagome swimming was that she looked so beautiful in her bathing suit and with the water splashing all over her and the sparkles of the sunlight shining on the water into her. She looks so pretty and I cannot even tell her that because she will think that I am coming on to her, but i am not because that is just gross, but I have to admit that I do have a little thing for her and I want to tell her, but I am ashamed that she will not feel the same for me or she will just laugh at me and look at me grossed out. That's why I am going to keep my mouth shut. I am not going to tell her at all.  
  
Half Demon,  
  
Inuyasha  
  
After Inuyasha finished writing in his diary he reread it just in case he forgot to mention something or made a spelling error.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mean While~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's Inuyasha. He said that he would be back in 1 hour and it has been 2 ½ hours," Kagome said worried.  
  
"I really don't know Kagome" Miroku said.  
  
"I am going to go find him so I will be back a.s.a.p., Kagome said walking into the direction that Inuyasha went.   
  
So Kagome went searching for Inuyasha deep into the forest. 


	3. Kagome finds out & Arguement

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled "Inuyasha where are you?"  
  
Then out of no where Kagome started hearing little voices in the distance in front of her on the other side of a big tree. So Kagome sneaked towards the tree getting closer and closer every second. Once Kagome got right in back of the tree she peaked over and saw Inuyasha reading something out of a book. Then after Kagome saw that Inuyasha was finished reading he closed it, and she saw that it said "Diary" on the front. As soon as Kagome saw the word diary she thought that Inuyasha had her diary and was reading it about when Kagome was going to tell Inuyasha something, he started to say something.   
  
"I hope no one finds out that I write in a diary or my life will be ruined and over forever." Inuyasha said quietly out loud to himself putting the diary away in his Kimono.   
  
Kagome then started laughing and she couldn't hold it in so then Kagome took another peak again, but this time as she took a peak Inuyasha turned around too and saw Kagome.  
  
"Hhhhaaaa," Inuyasha And Kagome screamed in unison.  
  
"What the heck are you doing out here following me?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.  
  
"I was worried about you so I came looking for you, but I guess you don't want to be found because you don't want anybody to know about your diary don't you," Kagome yelled back at Inuyasha.  
  
"Wha-uh, you heard me just know now of what I said," Inuyasha said looking pal.   
  
"Yes, I also saw you writing in it too," Kagome said rubbing it in.  
  
Kagome turned around and started walking towards where Miroku and Shippo were.  
  
"Kagome come back here. Will you tell anybody about this?" Inuyasha said worried.  
  
Kagome kept on walking ignoring Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome still kept on walking. They were almost there, but when they saw sight if Miroku and Shippo, Inuyasha kept on bugging even more.  
  
"Kagome tell me," Inuyasha yelled and pleaded, "Are you going to tell them or not. Answer me now Kagome."  
  
"SIT BOY" Kagome yelled.  
  
BANG!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha went straight into the ground hard making a hole around 3ft - 6ft deep.  
  
"That's a big sit," Miroku said drinking tea and looking at Inuyasha on the ground.  
  
"Yep!!" Shippo agreed.  
  
"What happened?" Miroku asked.  
  
"None of your business, so stop being nosey!" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"Okay fine then. Take a chill pill," Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha got up off the ground all shaky and hurting. Kagome went to go put he tent up as Inuyasha went to go look for fire wood and as Miroku helped Inuyasha and Shippo helped Kagome. 


	4. sorry

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome what are you doing?" Inuyasha said looking curious with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"I'm writing in my diary if you don't mind," Kagome said looking at Inuyasha with kind of a mean face.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I found out that Inuyasha keeps a diary of his own. That is so funny that I want to fall down laughing. I was going to fall down laughing when I found out but Inuyasha spotted me so I didn't get to and instead I just in the inside. Inuyasha kept on bugging me if I was going to tell anyone so I just said "SIT BOY" really hard. I have to admit that it is really cut that he writes in a diary and that means that he has a sensitive side and that's so sweet, but what am I saying. This is Inuyasha I am talking about and it's not possible at all, but I could be wrong. Before I had found out I had a fun time swimming in the waterfall pond. The water was just right and the weather couldn't have any better because it was perfect. It was such a perfect day today that I hope everyday is like that.  
  
*/Always  
  
Kagome  
  
Kagome put her diary away and looked at Inuyasha with a sorry face because she slammed him into the ground hard.   
  
"Good Night Inuyasha. I'm sorry and my mouth is shut," Kagome said as she snuggled into her sleeping bag.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yeah!" Kagome said turning towards him.  
  
"Thanks." Inuyasha said relieved.  
  
"Your welcome," Kagome said in return.  
  
"Good night." Inuyasha said yawning.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo went to sleep fast in their snuggly warm sleeping bags. 


End file.
